Steel Sentinels/Epitaphs
This is an incomplete list of messages received upon death in a Steel Sentinels multiplayer game. Light Weapons * was perforated by 's minigun (Minigun) * was melted by (Plasma spray) * was incinerated by (Fire bombs) * was lasered by (Pulse Laser) * fell into 's flak (Flak Repeater) * felt 's electrostatic force (Gauss Gun) * was electrocuted by (Electron Cannon) Heavy Weapons * was perforated by 's heavy gun (Heavy Gun) * fell foul of 's artillery (Mortar) * got erased by (Rail Repeater) * decided to catch 's shell (Heavy Cannon) * was sniped by (Rifled Sniper Cannon, no extra damage) * met 's magic bullet (Rifled Sniper Cannon, at the range when the projectile glows and does extra damage) * fell into 's heavy flak (Flak Cannon) * was taught about the power of light by (Laser Beam) * was vaporised by (Plasma Cannon) * caught 's lightning (Lightning Cannon) Ordnance Weapons * stared into 's sun too long (Solaris Laser) * rode 's shell (Doomsday Cannon) * had death rained down from (Howitzer) * looked down the barrel of 's ultra gun (Ultra Gun) * received serenity from (EMP Cannon) * was turned to slag by (Rail Cannon) * was atomised by (Fusion Cannon or Plasma rebound from the first enormo-laser attack, on Fleet) Small Rockets and Missiles * couldn't dodge 's missile (Rapier Missile) * was pierced by (Piercer Rocket) * was fragged by (Airburst Rocket) * was short circuited because of (EMP Rocket) Large Rockets and Missiles * was engulfed by 's rocket spread (Multirocket) * got a present from (Heavy Rocket) * failed to avoid 's missile (Air Death Missile) * was lost when 's rocket found its mark (Destructor Rocket) Atomics * fell to 's judgement (DEATH Nuke) Melee Attacks * was shocked to see 's blade (EMP Laceration, Thunder-blade Arm) * was destroyed in 's mighty shockwave (Hammer Strike, Stormhammer Arm; "destroyed" changes to "caught" if victim dies to drone/falling in fleet/rock in fleet) * was eviscerated by 's fusion lance (Fusion Blade Arm, Fusion Reaver) Module-caused Kills * was destroyed by (EMP Bomb) * was too close to a rocket/bomb/missile intercepted by (Interception of respective explosive) * was obliterated in 's nuclear fireball/explosion (Experimental Reactor, explosion on death; "obliterated" changes to "caught" if victim dies to drone/falling in fleet/rock in fleet) Map-specific Deaths * got a present from (Rocket Strike power-up) * couldn't find cover in time (Air strikes - Lost World) * was roadkill (Ship collision - Lost World) * ... and plummeted like a stalled brick (falling down off the map - Fleet) * ... and was finished off by a rock (caught in an exploding asteroid and dies from fall without taking any other damage afterwards - Fleet) * ... and was finished off by a drone (killed by a drone - War Zone) * couldn't avoid the mighty enormo-laser (Hit by the enormo-laser explosion, not the plasma rebound - Fleet) Other * got careless (Killed by one's own attack, including Rocket Strike Power-up)